Match-Making & Heartbreaking
by singer12879
Summary: When Ally's brother comes back from the military, there is a certain music teacher who needs to heal their broken heart, so Austin, Ally, and Ray play MATCHMAKER! But when 14 year old Ray gets bullied and Austin doesn't realize, what will she do and who will save her? Will Austin and Ally stay blind by what love they have, or focus on their favorite teaches broken-heart? -V/C
1. School Dayz

Hay, this is our new story, hope you enjoy!  
XOXO -V/C

Austin's POV:

'No, I wont call you baby,  
I won't buy you daisy's,  
'Cause that don't work'

"Mrhermerdermm…" I mumbled into my pillow, I swung my arm lazily over onto my bedside table and smacked the snooze button on my alarm clock. I really didn't feel like moving, and my bed is soo…. Comfy….

"AUSTIN!" Ray hit me over the head with another pillow, I groaned. You know, having a 14 year old sister with anger management issues isn't easy.

"HAY, I DO NOT HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES! And stop thinking out loud its creepy, listening to you day dream about Ally isn't that" She faked sounding like she was about to puke. "Appetizing" I grabbed the pillow she threw at my head and threw it back in her face, she squeaked.

"Thanks for visiting, go die in a hole now"

"Hate you"

"Hate you more"

"Gah… Jackass"

"You love it"

"Almost as much as I want to get a tattoo on my eye"

"I know a guy!"

"Shut. Up. Get. Up. And. Make. Me. PANCAKES."

"Gah…. Why couldn't mom have adopted a boy"

"GET UP NOW MONICA!" She stood there for a minute before grunting out the door.

"I'm going" I rolled out of bed onto the floor, I slowly trudged to my closet and took off my sweatpants and threw them in the laundry. I threw on a random pair of skinny jeans and a white V-neck. I tied my laces on my blue Nike's and stood in front of my mirror and ruffled my hair just the right way. Yup, I look gooooood, I got skills. I ran downstairs and grabbed my backpack and car keys

"I'm leaving in five minutes! If you want a ride hurry your butt up!"

She jogged down the stairs and jumped over the last three in ripped jeans, an Areopastale t-shirt, black and white vans, and a black fedora hat with her brown chopped hair covering her shoulders. She quickly seized me up and looked at herself and shrugged her petite shoulders. "I look better" She said with a smirk.

'You wish, short-stack" I replied and opened the door and left it open for her to follow me out. We both got in the car and she stared at me and to the wheel back and forth before she screamed 'Come on! We don't have all effing day!" I rolled my eyes and started the ignition and drove to one place. School. Aka, Hell.

We pulled up in a parking spot and Ray dodged out of the door and into the school. Then I saw her. The luscious, wavy brown hair. The dark, big brown eyes that make me melt. There it is. The smile. Not just any smile but the Ally smile. I smiled back and got out of my car and jogged over to her but couldn't help but notice this guy next to her. I had to admit this guy was good-looking. Wait. Stop the effing world going round. Guy. Ally. Standing. Next. To. Arm. Around. Her! Since when did Ally start….. dating.

"Hay Austin!" Ally squeaked cheerfully and I couldn't help but smile back. Then she gestured to 'Guy' and all happy thoughts were ruined.

'Who's the guy…?" I said, more protectively then planned.

"Oh this is my brother, James. He just got back from the military and he's here to assist our new Music teacher" Oh. Crap. Did it again Austin, thought something totally opposite from what it actually is.

"Cool!" I say totally ignoring my thoughts. That's when the bell rang and me and Ally ran into the school.

We happened to have passed Ray still at her locker which was really weird considering she got in the school like ten minutes before me. Oh well. Ill ask her later…. never mind I probably wont.

- So? Was it good? Awful? The worst thing you've ever read? The best thing you've ever read? Tell us and R&R!

- C/V XOXO


	2. Miss Conrad

_**Did you like the first chapter? Don't worry it will get better! : P**_

_**-C/V XOXO**_

Ray's POV

I hate it here. A lot. Ok let me tell you a little story about me. I was born in Alaska but because my so called 'Dad' was in the army we were forced to move to Afghanistan because my 'Mom' didn't have a job. Now may I remind you at this time I had only been five. Anyway, so once we moved my 'Dad' was immediately killed and my 'Mom' had been taken away from the other army team or whatever. So this odd, creepy, old lady started like dancing around me and started spraying Coom-bi-ya all over my DNA and said something that I seriously couldn't understand cause she had like no teeth what-so-ever. But before I knew I was adopted by mattress selling parents and a teenage boy that loved to sing and look at girls asses. But I hate it here. The 'popular' guys call me homeless and that nobody will/does love me. Not even my brother.

"Hay hobo, you thirsty?" I turned around to be greeted with an icy coke straight to my face and dripping to my shoes. _Paxton. _The leader of the prickiest pricks to set foot on the face of the fucking earth.

I felt the burning sensation come to my eyes. So I ran. Like I always do and covered my face so no one would see the tears drip along with the soda. Finally, I made it to the roof and sat down on the edge and looked at my clothes clinging to my body.

I suck.

Nikki/ Miss. Conrad's POV

I dropped my bag on top of the piano and sat down on the bench. I plugged in my iPod Nano to my dock and listened to 'The All- American Rejects', then the class of Juniors flooded the room and I forced myself to pause it. I smiled brightly at the new faces, but I had to admit…. I was nervous as fuck.

"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. -err uh _Miss_. Conrad" I said covering my frown with another bright smile.

"I haven't seen you around here before…" A random student said.

"I'm new. The old teacher had a bit of an uhh- accident. I just moved here from France" I informed. "Lets get started"

Then I saw a rather um… _good looking (_for lack of better word) guy. He was tall, had nice arms, and was…. Well…. _hot. _He smiled at me and then got up and walked over to me, I brushed the strands of hair that hung in my face into the brim of my cream colored beanie.

"Hi I'm James, James Dawson" He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Nikki, Nikki Conrad, I'm guessing you're my new assistant" He nodded.

"I just came back from Afghanistan, I was unwillingly admitted into this job by my sister" He nudged his head towards a girl that was talking to a tall blonde kid. I turned to face the class.

"Okay class, If you're here for songwriting, stand next to the piano" The girl that James was talking about bounced up and stood next to my by the piano.

"Hi I'm Ally" She smiled with a genuine ear-to-ear grin.

"Nikki" I smiled back and the three other kids gathered around her and they talked. "Okay If you're here for singing line up next to Mr. Dawson" A couple of the other kids left stood next to James "And if you're here for singing and dancing stand on the stage" Okay, it wasn't much of a stage just a flat area raised about a foot off the ground with all of the risers around it, the blonde kid that Ally was talking to jumped up with a few other guys and a skanky looking girl. "Okay now I want everyone to find a partner but it has to be with someone from a different group" The kids ran around for about 5 minutes trying to find their partners.

"Me and Miss. Conrad will have 4 groups each, I'll take Dallas and Rayanne, Rylie and Joe, Peter and Lena, and Cody and Cassidy" James announced, I could tell by his voice that he was an amazing singer "Nikki you take Mya and Luke, Olivia and Violet, Emma and Sergio, and Austin and Ally."

"Okay" I smiled and he winked at me, I blushed and looked away _'Real smooth Nik' _"So lets start with vocal warm-ups"

"My thoughts exactly" James sat on the piano and I hopped on top.

"Repeat after me," I cleared my throat _"Do ra mi, mi fa sol, sol fa me ra do" _I sang, some of the kids gasped and clapped "Thank you, now your turn, 1,2,3.…"


End file.
